


Return To Pepperland

by lennons_lemon_queen



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennons_lemon_queen/pseuds/lennons_lemon_queen
Summary: Sgt. Pepper and his band face a newfound threat against the Utopian society of Pepperland. Someone is trying to take away their music! Suddenly, the efferflourescent flowers begin to wilt and carry no scent. Drums don't beat, and horns don't blow. So when the Lord Mayor contacts Sgt. Pepper, the band knows very well they're in for an adventure. An adventure 80,000 leagues beneath the sea.In a Yellow Submarine.





	Return To Pepperland

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to finally be writing this piece. I've thought about it since I finished the first one last year! I hope it proves itself to be just as exciting and colorful as the first, if not, more! --prettyjohnnylennon

_Once upon a time, or maybe twice..._

_There was an unearthly paradise called Pepperland._

_Eighty-thousand leagues beneath the sea, it lay..._

_Or lie--No one's really quite sure._

_But that is not our focus in this tale._

_Our focus is on the state of Pepperland._

_Or rather, it's musicality._

_...Or lack thereof._

_It has created a subtle widespread panic._

_Enough attention to concern the highest member of the Pepperland Council._

_The Lord Mayor._

* * *

 

 

"I'm telling you, Fred. It's just not normal." The Lord Mayor, a short, stout man who's skin was so wrinkled and thin it resembled crepe paper. He was eleventy-seven years old last Spring season, and will be eleventy-eight next week. He is the elder of Pepperland and their elected leader. 

"But sir, what is ' _normal_ ''?" 

" _Normal_ is the means by which non-pepper people measure their social tolerance for eccentricity." The mayor wriggled a crooked finger at Fred.

"Intriguing." Fred thought in silence to himself a moment, wondering what such a society was like. Having to measure things so strange. And to have to suppress something colorful to fit a more grayish mold.

"But that's not the point, Fred!" Lord Mayor raised a balled fist in the air, a patchwork butterfly fluttering over his knuckles before landing on them. The electric green grass swayed in the gentle warm breeze. 

Fred started and hung his head, removing his hat.

"Sorry, sir." 

"It's fine." The Mayor lowered his hand to observe the gentle creature before it flew away out over the hills.

"I want you to bring me Sgt. Pepper's band." 

Fred grew rather nervous. He knew that when the Mayor called for the band it was either a time for great celebration, or great conflict. But he straightened out his shoulders and puffed out his chest.

"Yes sir." 

"That's a good lad. Now, hop to it!" 

 

 


End file.
